2Spooky4Me
by Thunderbyrd
Summary: Enid's idea of spending Halloween night indoors at her place doesn't exactly bode well for K.O. and Rad, especially when they find out about the itinerary for tonight. *One-Shot*


**HAPPY ALMOST HALLOWEEN, EVERYBODY!**

**The show may be over, but the spirit of OK K.O. shall continue to burn brightly for many years, and with that, I give you all my first Halloween-related story as of yet! This basically one of my shortest stories ever written, but it still gets the point across, with Enid, Rad, and K.O. taking the spotlight again, along with the first official appearance of Enid's family in my timeline of fanfics! :)**

**Anyways, let's kick off the spookiness with "2Spooky4Me", everybody! (...and yes, that was the best title I could think of for this story ;P)**

**OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes is owned by Ian Jones-Quartey and Cartoon Network. (I do not own any of its characters nor its properties. This is purely a non-profit fanfic made for fun).**

* * *

**2SPOOKY4ME**

"E-E-Enid, I thought y-y-you said this movie was s-s-safe to watch!?"

"Pssh, it is, little dude. This movie technically _is_ rated PG...I mean, back when it was released in 198X, yeah, but still, this is good quality horror right here. Rad, you mind loosening up that hug, bro? Your squeezing my ribs a bit too hard."

"NO! NOT UNTIL THAT MASKED GUY WITH THE CHAINSAW IS GONE! OH, WHY DID WE AGREE TO WATCH THIS MOVIE!? I'M GONNA GET NIGHTMARES FOR A MONTH!"

It was Halloween night all around Neutral Territory, and from inside of Enid's spooky, but quaint home in Lakewood Estates, three close friends were tucked away for the evening as the full moon shone brightly in the dark blue skies above Lakewood.

Radicles, Enid, and K.O. were all snuggled up together on the living room couch inside of Enid's house that one Halloween night, with a blanket draped around them while sharing a big bowl of popcorn between the three of them. They had decided to spend their Halloween indoors this year, as a means to get away from all the hustle and bustle and to just chill out instead, and according to Enid, what better way to spend Halloween by watching some classic horror movies?

The movie they had chosen (or rather, Enid herself had chose), was a classic slasher film from a few decades ago, back when horror films were gritty and grisly, not caring how graphic they were to the audience. The film starred a scruffy-looking man with shaggy, black hair, a dirty biker jacket, a slashed-up white tee, ripped black jeans, and had a cracked and dirty hockey mask covering his whole face that went around going after stupid and cliched teenagers before he took each and every one of them out with a rusty, old chainsaw...in a rather bloody and graphic fashion.

Enid, being the kind of girl to enjoy a bit of scary stuff every now and again, was having herself a grand old time, watching the movie and pointing out about how "cheesy" and "dated" it was throughout the runtime. Being a half-witch girl who spend part of her childhood going to a finishing school for girl ghouls, Enid has grown to admire horror-related media deep down in her heart, from classic monster movies to slasher-style videos game to even murder mystery novels from time to time. It also helped that her own family relished in everything spooky and creepy 24/7, as evident by the old and eerie house she and her family dwelled in around Lakewood.

Although, in spite of all this, I'm sorry to say that poor K.O. and Rad weren't sharing the sentiment as they sandwiched Enid in a tight, scared hug, both terrified upon witnessing the gory, hyper-detailed, and uncut violence that this movie had offered to them. They both shivered and whimpered like cowering puppies, praying that the movie would end soon.

Enid clearly noticed her friends' discomfort and rolled her eyes in amusement. "You two are _really_ scared of this movie?" she mused curiously, picking out the movie's VHS box next to her, "'Zombie Chainsaw Serial Killer IV: The Murdering is one of the most cheesiest horror films ever made! Look, you can see that the blood is clearly ketchup!"

"I don't care!" wailed K.O. with his hands shielding his eyes, "It's too scary! Why couldn't we have watched something more safe and fun instead!?"

Enid snorted back a laugh. "'Safe and fun?' C'mon, now, it's Halloween. It's the time for blood and guts and carnage!" she teased, making her voice sound raspy and wicked at the end of her statement. K.O. and Radicles cowered and wept even more, the both of them still not getting into the Halloween spirit.

How Enid and her family can sit through a movie this gory and horrifying, they thought, and wind up _not_ being traumatized or petrified is beyond them.

"Uh, E-Enid?" gulped Rad, "Ya sure we can't watch something more...tame instead? W-We can't risk K.O. here having a nightmare or something." he pointed out, gesturing towards the traumatized little hero beside them. Enid blew Rad a raspberry with her lips.

"Eh, the kid's gotta appreciate the fine logistics of the classic slasher genre, my blue friend…" Enid reasoned loftily, "He'll grow into these kinds of movie eventually. This is just something of a taste to see how he thinks of horror movies, is all." K.O. quivered, watching the movie play out as the chainsaw-wielding killer began stalking around for more victims upon the TV screen.

"I don't think I've ever seen a scary movie like this before…" trembled K.O., hugging a throw pillow close to him as if his life depended on it, "Mommy wouldn't have let me watch a movie like this at my young and vague age…" Rad shuddered in agreement.

"Yeah, be thankful you weren't old enough to be able to see that scary clown movie in theaters that Enid dragged me to see last week…" Rad explained frightfully, "Who knew a loner being thrusted into society was so terrifying!?"

Enid, meanwhile, couldn't help but to twist the knife a bit more upon seeing her friends looking so scared. She gave the two heroes a small, wicked smirk. "You guys are such babies…" she joked, not meaning to initially sound like a jerk, but even then, she couldn't help but to tease her friends while in their terrified state.

Rad, meanwhile, still wasn't impressed. "Well, what about your parents? Surely, they wouldn't approve of you airing a slasher movie to us…" he huffed.

"Mmm, did somebody say 'slasher movie'?" came a sly, unexpected male voice.

Rad, K.O., and Enid turned their heads to see Enid's parents, Bernard and Wilhelmina, flounce merrily into the living room and head right for the couch, with big, giddy smiles sprawled across their faces. Icky and Boris, Enid's younger brothers, were also seen waddling excitedly close behind as the four family members unceremoniously took a seat on the couch right right next to Enid.

"You guys didn't say anything about watching a horror movie tonight!" squealed Wilhelmina with wicked delight, "You know how much we adore slasher films!" Enid smirked.

"Eh, we decided to bunk in for the night instead. Besides, nothin' beats watching a good ol' slasher flick on Halloween night!" she commented. Wilhelmina and Bernard cackled happily.

"Ha-ha! Ain't that the truth!" squealed the vampiric mother in agreement, "I don't suppose you dears wouldn't mind us joining in on your little movie night?" she asked sweetly. Enid shook her head and smiled.

"Nah, go right ahead!" she kindly offered, much to her family's joy as Bernard felt the need to howl with elation.

"ALRIGHT, YES! _AWOOOOOOOOOOOO!_" he howled to the heavens, clearly getting into the Halloween spirit. K.O. and Radicles cringed and shivered even harder at the sound of Bernard's echoing howl rip through their souls and ears. Wilhelmina giggled up a storm as she placed Icky and Boris safe and snug on her lap.

"My sentiments exactly, darling. Hmm, it's also good to know you kids got good taste in movies, too; Zombie Chainsaw Serial Killer IV is a classic treasure!" she added with a bright beaming smile. Bernard chuckled alongside her as he draped a loving arm across her shoulders.

"Indeed, much better than the fifth movie that came after this one, where they had the killer go up into space for some reason." added Bernard. Radicles and K.O., still feeling scared, looked at Enid and her folks with dumbfounded expressions.

"So, you guys are cool with watching all this gore and guts!?" squawked Rad in shock. Wilhelmina snorted with laughter.

"Of course we are, silly!" she tittered, "We _are_ monsters after all...we're used to seeing such violence. Part of our nature, y'know…"

Radicles visibly paled. K.O., meanwhile, looked incredulous. "And you're letting Icky and Boris watch these movies, too!? They almost as young as _me!_" the poor boy screeched out frightfully.

Bernard chuckled warmly, ruffling Icky and Boris' heads affectionately. "Heh, might as well get then hooked while they're young, huh? The boys love horror movies as much as we do!" he guffawed, as his two sons watched the movie with pure, silent delight. K.O.'s right eye twitched once at the sight of it.

Just then, Bernard's yellow eyes widened and his tail wagged excitedly as he spotted something while watching the movie. "Ooh, ohh, I love this next scene coming up! Here it comes!" he cheered out. Just then, on the TV, the movie played out a scene of the masked chainsaw-armed killer now running towards a large group of screaming, mortified teenagers, all of them trying their best to run away from the murderous maniac.

Enid, Wilhelmina, Bernard, Icky, and Boris all cheered, laughed, whooped, and hollered with excitement, the five of them purely enthralled to get together on the spookiest of nights to watch some good old-fashioned entertainment as a family.

It was all too much for K.O. and Radicles, however. What was promised as a night of fun and relaxation turned out to be a living nightmare for them as now, they had to deal with Enid's creepy family along with a fright-induced horror movie being played in front of them. Even though they knew that Enid's family weren't as menacing or homicidal as they may have let on (in fact, they were all downright hospitable and sweet), but their creepy and wicked nature was enough to make this display even more scary than it already was. The two male bodega workers hugged each other tightly in fear, unwilling to watch another second of the movie again.

Enid and the rest of her family were then certainly quick to notice their guests' discombobulated state of mind.

"Hmm, seems as if our friends aren't getting into the Halloween spirit with this movie, huh, guys?" mused Bernard. Wilhelmina hummed in concern.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, such a shame...when me and Bernard were still dating years ago, we were watching horror films until the cows came home. Fun times back then, it was…" she sighed out, an almost dreamy look spreading across her face from reliving the memory once again. Enid then felt another smirk tug at her lips as she gazed back at the frightened boys.

"Well, guys, if this movie doesn't suit your fancy, we can watch another movie...like 'Attack of the Mutant Moths', perhaps?" she offered slyly, holding up the VHS box of the movie she had mentioned.

Poor Rad and K.O. shivered even harder upon seeing the box cover, which featured a close-up image of a terrifying insect monster with big, hypnotizingly-scary eyes, nasty-looking claws, and large, ratty wings. Basically, the two bodega workers had made their decision regarding this movie.

"I-I-I think we're good, E-Enid…" squeaked K.O. pitifully, still haunted by the graphicness of the current movie they were watching alone. His buff and blue comrade next to him whimpered in agreement.

"...I think I just peed myself…" was all that the proud, brave, and boisterous Radicles has uttered.

Enid rolled her eyes again, stifling back a laugh. Bernard, Wilhelmina, Icky, and Boris all snickered as well, all clearly amused with their guests' reactions to the movie. "Oh, well...your loss." Enid simply replied, tossing the movie box aside before setting her sights back towards the television, watching the rest of the movie with pure content with her family and friends.

*_**VROOM-VROOM**__!_* came the loud revving sound of a rusty chainsaw motor as the movie's masked killer began targeting its next victim, a terrified young woman, as the murderer came in for the kill.

"_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_" screeched the poor woman from the movie before her fate was sealed at the hands of a chainsaw having been aimed and swung straight at her.

"BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Enid and her family suddenly wound up laughing like crazed hyenas as the gruesome scene progressed on, still just as grisly and gory as expected in this movie.

"Ah...nothing beats a movie night with family and friends…" Bernard sighed out with content, much to the agreement of his wife and kids.

"Same…" chuckled Enid.

"Hear, hear…" smiled Wilhelmina.

And as the family snuggled closer to each other, basking in their warmth to enjoy the rest of the movie, K.O. and Rad simply just shivered and clung to each other in fright, the both of them very much regretting their decision to stay in for this Halloween night.

"K.O., next time we make plans for Halloween, let's just go trick-or-treating instead. Getting free candy is less scary than sitting through this movie…" Rad whispered to his younger comrade, whom was perfectly happy to concur as the movie wore on throughout the infamous holiday night of frights and spooky tidings.

"Agreed…"

**THE END **

**AND HAVE A HAPPY HALLOWEEN, EVERYBODY!**

* * *

**Looks like Rad and K.O. will be staying away from horror movies from now on, eh? ;)**

**So...basically, this story was made as something of a back-up story just in case my inital OK K.O. Halloween story, "The Spookiest Little Brothers Ever", wound up getting delayed, hence why this fic was made (and why it's a much shorter story compared to my other fics, tho I am planning on divulging on making more shorter fanfics in future, as a means to make sure I'm not falling behind on my schedule.) :P**

**Rest assured, that aforementioned story IS due for release, trust me. It'll probably be out right after Halloween, as I am basically 75% done with the fic so far. Plus, I should be able to get the next chapter of "Doppelgangers Among Us" out for November as well. I once again must enforce that I do apologize for any delays for my fics again, due to having to deal with work.**

**Regardless, I'll see you all shortly with another OK K.O. story, so until then, hope you guys have a fun, safe, and spooky Halloween! :D**

**(Also, yes I threw in a reference to the new Joker movie in my story. Please watch it, it's so freaking good!)**

**~Thunderbyrd**


End file.
